Star Trek: Dr McCoy Has a Baby!
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Dr. McCoy becomes ornery and depressed, more than usual. Captain Kirk and Spock learn that Dr. McCoy wishes to have his own child. With Spock's idea and Dr. McCoy's agreement, his dream of being a father might just come true...


**Chapter 1:**

Captain James "Jim" Tiberius Kirk, and his second in command, Science Officer, Spock, was on the Bridge, as usual, doing their daily routine, as they continued searching for a new planet known as Zalus II. Scotty was at his desk, along with Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov. Dr. Leonard H. McCoy entered the Bridge, with a look of aggravation on his face, slamming papers onto Captain Kirk's lap. Captain Kirk took a good look at them and nodded, then smiled.

"Thanks, Bones; these documents will help us a lot on the current health situation with the Zalians." Captain Kirk answered, with a smile.

"Yeah…happy to be a contribution to the situation," Dr. McCoy snarled.

Captain Kirk looked up at his doctor, let alone dear friend.

"Bones, you seem a little tense; do you need to go lie down or something?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I don't need to lie down; I'm sick of being on this stupid ship! I'm going to my office!" Dr. McCoy snapped.

He stomped off to the doors and went to his office in Sickbay. Captain Kirk and Spock shared a look with one another, and then nodded in agreement. Captain Kirk turned to Scotty.

"Um, Scotty, can you take charge, while Mr. Spock and I go see what's troubling our dear Dr. McCoy?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Ay yi, Captain," Scotty answered, knowing that it wasn't an option, when it came to Captain Kirk.

"Good," Captain Kirk answered, with a smile. "Come on, Mr. Spock,"

"Right behind you, Jim," Spock answered, in his usual tone of voice.

The two of them left the Bridge and went down to Sickbay to see if they could help their friend with whatever was the problem that was bugging him so deeply.

**Chapter 2:**

Captain Kirk and Spock entered the doors of Sickbay, finding Dr. McCoy taking inventory on medical supplies, as if the whole meltdown of his on the Bridge had never occurred.

Both Captain Kirk and Spock had noticed recently that Dr. McCoy was getting very ornery and irritated with everything and every situation. Normally, only he acted like this when frustrated or upset about something, but Dr. McCoy was having more than just that; he had been angry and depressed for no apparent reason, he even once cried, when Captain Kirk told him his good news on a settlement between the Enterprise and Tarsus VI was a success.

Dr. McCoy turned around and stared at them for a minute with a straight face before saying something. He looked down at his clipboard, and then he went back to inventory.

"Can I help you, gentlemen," He asked, slightly irritated with their presence.

"We'd like to talk to you, Bones," Captain Kirk answered.

"Why; you wanna rub something else wonderful and joyous in my face?" Dr. McCoy snarled.

"Doctor, your behavior lately has been very illogical and highly irrational." Spock spoke, softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I are not what you Vulcans call 'normal'!"

Dr. McCoy slammed his clipboard on his desk and went into another room, where all the hospital beds and equipment was. He sat down on a bed and buried his face into his hands and sighed. Captain Kirk and Spock found him in that position. Captain Kirk sat down next to his friend and rubbed his back.

"Come on, Bones; what's bothering you like this? I don't like seeing you so miserable." Captain Kirk answered.

"Almost worse than that time, when we claimed we were Archons, remember, Jim?" Spock asked.

"I do," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy lifted his head up, stared at the ground depressed, and sighed, then turned to Captain Kirk and Spock with sad, lifeless eyes that used to be a beautiful lively light blue that always greeted you friendly and with a smile on Dr. McCoy's face.

"Forget it; it's not important," Dr. McCoy answered, depressed.

He got up and went back to the other room, picking up his clipboard and flipping through it, with Spock and Captain Kirk following him.

"What do you mean; of course it's important. If something's upsetting you, I'll fix it; whatever it takes." Captain Kirk replied.

Dr. McCoy sighed, then lay his clipboard gently on his desk and put a hand on his hip.

"I don't think you can help me with what I'm upset about, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

"Just tell us," Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy looked at them. "You have to promise me not to laugh." He spoke, firmly.

"We promise," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed and took in a deep breath before answering.

"I wanna have a baby," Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk and Spock stared at him for several moments, before Captain Kirk started smirking and put a hand over his mouth.

Dr. McCoy started to become angry, again. "It's not funny, Jim; I meant it!" He growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…it's just the fact you actually wanna have a baby!" Captain Kirk burst into laughter, not able to help himself.

Dr. McCoy let a huge breath out and glared at Captain Kirk coldly. Spock was more than unamused at Captain Kirk's illogical behavior.

"A baby," Spock simply, said.

"Yes; a baby," Dr. McCoy answered, angered.

"Why, though,"

"Because, Spock, I'm not as young as I used to be; I've never been married, I'm in my mid-thirties, and I see now that that 'biological clock' thing is more realistic, than it may seem."

"A man being able to conceive and born a child is highly illogical, Doctor."

"I don't care about logic…I just wanna be a father before I die; is that much to ask?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"I'm going to my quarters," With that, Dr. McCoy had left, sad and blue.

**Chapter 3:**

Captain Kirk and Spock later that day scheduled a meeting in the Board Room, just the two of them, to discuss Dr. McCoy's current situation.

"A baby…a baby; does he really honestly believe it's safe to bring a baby on the ship in the middle of outer space?!" Captain Kirk cried, as he paced back and forth in the room, as Spock sat at the table, watching.

"Captain, as illogical as it is, there's nothing wrong with someone wanting to become a mother or father; it's a highly normal feeling in humans." Spock answered.

"But, a baby,"

"He could be lonely, Captain,"

"Well then, we'll get him a puppy!"

"I don't think a puppy is quite the same as a baby,"

"You think,"

"Correction…I know,"

Captain Kirk let a sigh of frustration out.

"I happen to remember now one thing that could solve Dr. McCoy's problem, and him possibly being able to have a baby." Spock answered.

"Oh, what; is it some Vulcan Fairy that brings gifts to the good boys and girls?" Captain Kirk sardonically spoke.

"No…that would be illogical, Captain; no, on my home planet, Vulcan, doctors are experimenting on a vaccine to make men able to have babies, since women are starting to not wanna have babies on Vulcan."

"How come I've never heard of this project?"

"Again, it's an experiment; it has a chance of not working."

"Should we tell, Bones?"

"We can, if you want to; I'm just warning you it may or may not work, but it's worth a shot."

"And we'll be reaching Vulcan as a pit-stop in a few days…"

Captain Kirk and Spock sat there, saying nothing for several minutes, before one of them ended the awkward silence.

"Alright," Captain Kirk answered.

"What," Spock questioned.

"We'll ask if Bones would be willing to try it."

"Well, why are we just sitting here, then?"

Captain Kirk and Spock left the Board Room to go tell Dr. McCoy about the plan.

"You wanna what," Dr. McCoy exclaimed.

"Try a vaccine on you," Captain Kirk answered.

"Are you out of your minds?"

"I know it sounds…bizarre, but Spock said it could work."

"And if it doesn't,"

"Then at least we know we tried,"

"Jim…I'm not sure; is it safe?"

"The pregnancy would be high risk, because of your gender, but there have been success in the experiment. It's a chance, if you're willing to risk it." Spock explained.

"How long would I be on Vulcan; what the heck's in this vaccine?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Vulcans don't really reveal how these things work; therefore that subject of matter is not important to the point of this conversation."

"Huh…well, I guess if there's a possibility it could work, then I guess I could be willing to try."

"So, is that a yes," Captain Kirk asked.

Dr. McCoy sighed then nodded.

"Yes, Jim…I'll try this treatment." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Alright; we should arrive in Vulcan in no more than four days." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed and nodded.

"I hope you're right about this, Jim…I sure hope this works." Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

**Chapter 4:**

Four days later, the Enterprise had arrived in Vulcan's orbit; Spock transported down with Dr. McCoy, since he was the most knowledge in this experiment. Spock and Dr. McCoy went into a smallish hospital and sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours, but were only about ten minutes. A doctor came out and called for Dr. McCoy. He nodded and with Spock following, Dr. McCoy went into the lab before he would be taken to the operation room for the vaccine.

In the operating room, Dr. McCoy lay on a cold, metal bed with several Vulcan doctors surrounding him, and Spock sitting next to him. A Vulcan doctor walked over to him and had an IV ready to give Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy stared at the IV for a moment, before he spoke.

"Um…what is that," Dr. McCoy asked.

"This is an anesthetic; it'll make you sleep during the treatment." The Vulcan doctor, Dr. Razek, answered.

"Is it painful, otherwise," Dr. McCoy asked, concerned.

"No…just how our procedure works; I'll warn you, you will feel very tired, when you wake up, so I would recommend bed rest for a couple of days after the treatment." Dr. Razek answered.

Dr. McCoy nodded and gulped.

"Alright…just get it over with, so I can get back to the ship." Dr. McCoy grumbled, not enjoying this.

Dr. Razek injected Dr. McCoy with the IV and asked Dr. McCoy to begin counting back from 100.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95…9…4…93…9…" Dr. McCoy had fallen asleep.

When Dr. McCoy woke up, he was in a bed in Sickbay with Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Nurse Chapel surrounding his bed. Dr. McCoy blinked a few times before his vision settled in.

"Hey, Bones," Captain Kirk spoke, softly, with a smile.

"…did it work…am I gonna have a baby?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"I don't know, Bones; we won't probably know for at least another month or so."

Dr. McCoy sighed and closed his eyes.

"I feel like a 200 pound weights on me, and my eyes feel as heavy as this entire ship." Dr. McCoy moaned.

"Just go to sleep, Bones; you need to rest, according to Dr. Razek." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy nodded and drifted off into sleep.

**Chapter 5:**

Two months had past since Dr. McCoy's treatment on Vulcan; he was becoming depressed, again, believing that the treatment had failed to work. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty kept telling him to be optimistic and to have some hope, still. Dr. McCoy was resilient, though, to the fact of getting his hopes to high to only find out that no baby was on the way.

Dr. McCoy was at his desk working, when he got up to grab some medicine in the cabinets to check it's barcode, when he felt very light-headed, and everything seemed to spin around him. Dr. McCoy put his hand on his head.

"Ooooo; man, maybe I should get up more slowly next time." Dr. McCoy answered. He walked back to his desk and checked the barcode on the medicine, then wrote it down. He suddenly felt hungry and called the cafeteria.

"Hey, Chef Maria, can you bring me up a full blown watermelon, and some chicken strips, too." Dr. McCoy questioned.

"A full grown watermelon…and chicken strips with it?" Chef Maria asked, crept out.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little crazy today; trying something new out." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Alright, Dr. McCoy; if you say so,"

"Alright, thank you; McCoy out," Dr. McCoy turned off his computer and went back to work and loosened his belt on his pants, feeling that they were very tight and uncomfortable.

"Man, McCoy; you gotta cut back on the homemade chocolate chip cookies." Dr. McCoy answered.

Dr. McCoy got up from his desk and walked to the Bridge.

Captain Kirk stared at a blank screen with nothing but black sky and stars, frustrated that they hadn't arrived in Ventikar, yet.

"Captain, are you sure we aren't lost?" Scotty questioned.

"I'm sure, unless Sulu and Chekov mixed the coordinates up." Captain Kirk answered.

"No, Captain," Sulu answered.

"The coordinates are right, sir," Chekov answered.

"Maybe it's a trap from the stupid Klingons!" Sulu sneered.

"No, Uhura would've know whether it was a con call or not." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy entered the Bridge and walked over to Captain Kirk.

"How are we doing, Jim," Dr. McCoy asked.

"I've been better…where in the name of space is that stupid freaking planet?!" Captain Kirk exclaimed, growing impatient.

"Stressed, I can see,"

"Are you diagnosing me, Bones?"

"Well, I am a doctor…that's kinda my job."

Dr. McCoy was walking over to talk with Scotty, when his dizziness returned and it was worse than before. Dr. McCoy tried to shake it off, but everything just seemed to spin faster and faster around him, growing darker and darker. Dr. McCoy's eyes rolled back, he sighed, and collapsed to the Bridge ground.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cried.

Both Captain Kirk and Spock rushed to Dr. McCoy's side.

"Scotty, call emergency medical services, now!" Captain Kirk hollered.

Scotty ran to the nearest communicator.

Captain Kirk gently tried shaking Dr. McCoy to wake up, as Spock checked his pulse and vitals.

"Come on, Bones, come on; don't do this to me; come on, Bones, wake up!" Captain Kirk pleaded.

Dr. McCoy remained unconscious and still as a statue.

Dr. McCoy woke up in Sickbay, with Captain Kirk and Spock talking to Nurse Chapel about Dr. McCoy. As much as he tried to make out their words, Dr. McCoy could not figure out what the three were saying.

"Are you sure," Captain Kirk asked.

"I've ran every test, and they all say the same thing." Nurse Chapel answered.

"Thank you, Nurse Chapel," Spock answered.

Nurse Chapel nodded and left to another part of Sickbay.

Captain Kirk and Spock turned to each other and smiled. They walked into the infirmary, where Dr. McCoy was resting his eyes. Dr. McCoy opened his eyes and saw Captain Kirk and Spock smiling at him. Dr. McCoy smiled small, knowing what was wrong with him, already.

"I'm having a baby, aren't I?" Dr. McCoy answered.

"Congratulations, Papa," Captain Kirk spoke, softly, smiling.

Dr. McCoy smiled and looked at his stomach then gently patted it, then he fell back to sleep.

**Chapter 6:**

Two months had gone by since then, and Kirk and Spock were on the Bridge, while Dr. McCoy was in Sickbay at his desk working on medical records, with his abdomen slightly larger than before. His baby was beginning to move around, and as much as it made him feel happy and content, he was highly focused on nothing else but getting as much work done as possible before his son or daughter arrived.

Dr. McCoy took his eyes off of his work for a few moments to look down at his growing abdomen. He smiled and gently patted his middle, then went back to work, when his monitor made a whistle noise, notifying someone was trying to get in contact with him.

"McCoy, here," Dr. McCoy answered, too deep in his work.

"Bones, can you come to the Bridge?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I suppose…why,"

"I need to ask you a question involving some sort of disease we're trying to identify on this planet, we're about to teleport to."

"I'll be there in a bit," Dr. McCoy answered, and then hung up.

He got up from his chair and put a hand on his lower back, from it starting to ache due to the distribution in weight. He then felt his little one move around inside him. Not helping but smile, he gently patted his middle, kissed his hand, then put back on his middle.

"Alright, kiddo, let's go see what your Uncle Jim wants." Dr. McCoy spoke, sweetly. He left Sickbay and headed for the Bridge.

Captain Kirk kept staring at the waves and motion detections on Spock's monitor screen, desperately trying to figure out what on God's name the sickness was detected on the planet.

"What in the name of God, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I don't know, Captain; these readings are quite illogical to me." Spock answered.

"By how so,"

"I can't read them, therefore they are illogical."

Captain Kirk nodded, understanding Spock's position, and then he gave a huge sigh of frustration.

Dr. McCoy entered with his med-bag around him, and walked towards Captain Kirk and Spock.

"What's going on, men?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Do you know what kinda disease or sickness this might be, Bones?" Captain Kirk asked.

Dr. McCoy squinted at the readings for a few minutes before bringing out his tricorder to continue examining the readings the ship had received. It beeped, and Dr. McCoy's eyes bulged for a moment before turning to Captain Kirk and Spock.

"What," Spock asked.

"Well, I've certainly heard of this disease, I just never expected I'd come into contact with it." Dr. McCoy answered.

"What," Captain Kirk asked.

"Ma'ammossa stramanotah; it's a highly deadly illness caused by the poison of wasp's venom." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Is it contagious," Captain Kirk asked, worried.

"Not contagious, but this certainly identifies that the planet has a high amount of infected wasps."

"I wouldn't find it logical to risk our crew members, Captain." Spock replied.

"Yes, you could be right; we'll just video chat with them, and see how that works out." Captain Kirk answered. He was hoping to negotiate business with the Sovans about a mineral trade, but now learning this, they couldn't even set foot on the planet without risking getting infected with a horrible ailment.

"Is that it, Jim," Dr. McCoy asked.

"That's all, Bones; you should get some rest. I can't risk one of my future crew members getting stressed so early." Captain Kirk answered, with a teasing smile and a wink.

Bones gave a small smile and sighed, then nodded. He headed off to his quarters to rest for the rest of the evening, as Captain Kirk, Spock, and the rest of the Bridge communicated with the Sovans.

**Chapter 7:**

The next day, Captain Kirk left Spock in charge of the Bridge, as he went to visit Dr. McCoy in Sickbay, finding him at his desk with a glass of water, as he wrote down notes in his medical notebook and scheduled appointments.

"How's it going, there," Captain Kirk asked.

Dr. McCoy turned and looked at Captain Kirk, and then he went back to writing.

"Busy," Dr. McCoy simply answered, too in depth with his work.

Captain Kirk sat down in a chair near Dr. McCoy's desk.

Dr. McCoy looked up again and smirked.

"You're not leaving until after you've had a conversation with me, are you?" Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

"Got 'cha," Captain Kirk smirked.

Dr. McCoy sighed with a small smile, and leaned back in his chair, resting his arms crossed on top of his growing belly.

"What's up, Jim," Dr. McCoy asked.

"Eh, nothing much; just trying to control Sulu and Chekov from killing one another due to lack of sleep and aggravation." Captain Kirk answered, tired like.

Dr. McCoy chuckled at the statement.

"Lack of sleep, huh," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Yeah; Uhura keeps saying we're getting warnings from Star Base about a surprise attack by the Romulans." Captain Kirk answered.

"Did they say around what time?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"No,"

"Jim, I don't like the sound of this."

"Bones, you can't worry so much; you're turning more paternal like everyday."

"Well, I am having a baby…kinda expected."

"You find any substitution for you, when you start paternity leave?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it; it's not a main priority of mine, at the moment."

"Well, you only have five months left; you should get crackin'."

Dr. McCoy cocked his head to the side, looked at Jim, and gave him a friendly glare.

"I'll worry about my replacement, when that time comes, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered, friendly, yet the tone was easily noticed that he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Alright, Bones; you keep doing your thing, and I'm…" Captain Kirk was cut off, when he heard the whistle noise. He ran to the wall and pushed the button to answer the call.

"Kirk, here," Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain, Sulu and Chekov are at it again." Scotty said, from the Bridge.

"Ugh, for God's sake, I told those men to go to their quarters and sleep…Kirk, out." Captain Kirk replied. He pushed the button again and moaned, and then he ran out of Sickbay, leaving McCoy by himself in peace. He continued writing in his notebook, when he felt his baby move around. McCoy smiled and patted his middle.

"Oh, you'll never be bored on this ship, kid…I can promise you that." Dr. McCoy answered, smiling. He went back to writing his notes.

**Chapter 8:**

Five and a half months had gone by, and it was now December. Captain Kirk had still not witnessed any attack by the Romulans. Spock and Scotty were busy collaborating ideas for a meeting on Tarsus IX about exchanging currencies with one another for goods they had. Dr. McCoy had found a replacement to take over for him after he gave birth, when the Enterprise was visiting a planet back two months ago.

Dr. McCoy was now very heavy with his unborn baby, but he insisted on working, until he went into labor. Of course, he grew tired a lot easier nowadays and only did desk work, while Nurse Chapel trained Dr. Reicher, Dr. McCoy's future replacement, how things worked and what he'd be doing.

Dr. McCoy looked down at his middle and placed his hand gently on it.

"You know, I'm kinda sick of looking like a snowman, you know." He spoke, softly.

Dr. McCoy heaved himself out of his chair and put a hand on his big belly, as he walked over to the medicine cabinet to take some inventory, when he felt a sharp pang in his abdomen. He lightly grabbed his belly a little tighter and grimaced.

"Oooof; hey, you okay in there?" Dr. McCoy asked, being a concerned father.

Dr. McCoy's baby lightly kicked back, as if it were saying 'I'm okay'. Dr. McCoy smiled and rubbed his middle, then decided to go see how Captain Kirk and Spock were doing on the Bridge.

Unlike, Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk and Spock were more than tied up in a mess; the surprise attack the Romulans had planned was now in action. Sulu and Chekov screamed, as they feared for their lives, as the Romulans attack the ship again with another laser beam shot.

"Gentlemen, you're acting like a bunch of crybabies! Grow up and act like men!" Captain Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Sulu and Chekov quivered.

"Captain, my equipment is completely shot." Scotty answered.

"Are you sure there's absolutely nothing that can be fixed?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Not until we reach Star Base 13 in three days." Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk let out a sigh of frustration, when Dr. McCoy entered the Bridge.

"What on earth's going on in hear; I could hear screaming coming up here!" Dr. McCoy gasped.

"Oh, just that we're being attack by Romulans, nothing too bad," Captain Kirk answered, sardonically.

Just as Dr. McCoy was gonna give a smart response back, the sharp pang returned, but more intense. He slightly leaned over, holding his belly, and moaned softly. Captain Kirk looked over and concern grew in his eyes.

"Bones, you feeling alright," Captain Kirk asked.

"Yeah…just have a little stomach ache, is all." Dr. McCoy answered.

"You look a little pale,"

"I'm fine, Jim; focus on your battle."

Dr. McCoy started to the doors, when his pang intensified another step up. Dr. McCoy, not able to take much more, let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground holding his belly.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cried.

"Doctor," Spock gasped.

Both of them ran over to Dr. McCoy.

"Bones, what's going on," Captain Kirk pleaded.

"Oh, God…yeah…I think it's time," Dr. McCoy moaned.

"For a party," Sulu questioned, with a smile.

"Oh, snap; I could go for a party!" Chekov cheered.

"No; no party; can't you see our doctor needs medical attention?!" Scotty snarled.

Sulu and Chekov silenced and went back to work.

"Bones, time for what, Bones?" Captain Kirk questioned, begging.

Dr. McCoy shuddered with pain before answering.

"It's time; my baby's coming," Dr. McCoy moaned.

Captain Kirk and Spock exchanged looks of shock and fear with one another, as their dear friend lay there on the Bridge floor, in labor.

**Chapter 9:**

Dr. McCoy was immediately rushed to Sickbay and was taken to a bed for examining. He was put in a long, short-sleeved, white, hospital gown. Captain Kirk held Dr. McCoy's hand, Spock, sat next to Captain Kirk, as Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher examined Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy gritted his teeth, and let another scream of agony out, as he continued breathing faster and shorter.

"You're alright; Bones; Spock and I are here." Captain Kirk said, calmly.

"Uh…I'm never having children, again; how do women do this?!" Dr. McCoy screamed.

"It's alright, Bones; just relax…do some of that calming, meditation stuff you used on me, when I was so stressed out with work." Captain Kirk suggested.

"I'm having a baby, not trying to relieve stress…" Dr. McCoy took a breath in, and screamed again, squeezing Captain Kirk's hand tightly.

Captain Kirk slightly grimaced from the pain, but quickly hid it away.

"Well, it'll be a while, Leonard; you're still not in the advanced stages of labor, nor has your water broken, yet." Nurse Chapel answered. She then turned to Dr. Reicher, and both of them exchanged worried looks.

Dr. McCoy noticed something was definitely not right, here.

"What's wrong," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Nothing, McCoy," Nurse Chapel answered.

"Don't tell me something's wrong; I know that look on any doctor's face, now tell me what's wrong!" Dr. McCoy ordered, angry and worried.

Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher both took in and let out a huge breath of air before answering Dr. McCoy.

"Leonard…if your water doesn't break soon, your baby could be at serious risk for going into distress and dying." Nurse Chapel answered, softly.

"…what," Dr. McCoy quivered, "You mean…my little baby could…die?!" Dr. McCoy forced back tears in his eyes, as best as he could, but some were managing to escape.

"I'm so sorry, Leonard; we will do everything we can to make sure your baby's alright." Nurse Chapel answered.

She and Dr. Reicher left the room, leaving the three men to themselves.

"Bones," Captain Kirk began.

Dr. McCoy wiped away tears falling from his eyes, so he wouldn't look like a crybaby in front of his friends. He sniffled, and then turned to Captain Kirk.

"Bones…don't worry; you're in good hands; I promise. Only the best crew on my ship." Captain Kirk said, reassuringly.

"My baby…my sweet, little baby…why?" Dr. McCoy whimpered, softly.

"Bones…I promise your baby will be alright."

"How do you know?"

"You've gotta trust me, Bones."

Dr. McCoy looked down at his big belly and placed his hand on it, beginning to rub it and sobbing.

"Oh, please don't let it die, God…please don't let my sweet little baby die!" Dr. McCoy sobbed.

Captain Kirk rubbed his friends back for comfort, though he knew Dr. McCoy wouldn't be satisfied, until he knew his baby was safe and here.

"Bones…" Captain Kirk paused; he didn't have a clue on what to say to make his dear friend feel better. He wanted to do something to make sure his baby would be alright, but there was nothing in his power that he could do. He looked at Spock helplessly, for him to think of something to say.

Spock stared back at Captain Kirk, and then at Dr. McCoy before answering with something.

"Sometimes life is like a rollercoaster; we have ups and downs, but humans, if I know anything, need to focus on the joyous times, instead of the bad ones." Spock answered.

"I want good memories…but I want 'em with my baby!" Dr. McCoy sobbed.

Captain Kirk and Spock exchanged looks with one another, and then looked back at Dr. McCoy.

"Bones, if I have to make those medical personnel help your baby for twenty four hours straight before it's alright, then by God, I'll do it!" Captain Kirk ordered.

Dr. McCoy lay in his bed, looking down to the right depressed, looked up at Captain Kirk, then back to the left of him at the wall, and sighed.

As the two men were about to say something, they heard the notification whistle on the wall go off. Captain Kirk walked over to it and answered it.

"Kirk, here," Captain Kirk answered, sadly.

"Captain, the Romulans are gaining on us! We need you or Spock up here, now!" Scotty exclaimed; worry filled his voice.

Captain Kirk looked over at his weeping friend, and then to Spock.

Spock nodded.

"I'll take care of the Bridge, Captain; you stay here with McCoy." Spock answered, nodding.

Captain Kirk smiled and answered back.

"Scotty, Spock will be with you shortly." Captain Kirk answered and hung up.

**Chapter 10:**

Spock rushed the Bridge, where Sulu and Chekov were having panic attacks, and Scotty about to lose his mind. His hair was frazzled and in disarray.

"What the heck has been going on here, men?" Spock questioned.

Scotty ran to Spock.

"Mr. Spock, you gotta do something! We're gonna die, we're all gonna die, I tell you, we're all going to die!" Scotty screamed.

Spock slapped Scotty across the face with no expression to his face.

Scotty looked back at Spock.

"Do that again," Scotty begged.

Spock slapped Scotty again.

"Oh…thank you, Mr. Spock," Scotty said, with relief, as he rubbed his burning cheek from Spock's super slap, since Vulcans had ten times the strength of humans.

Spock ran to Captain Kirk's chair and started giving commands.

"Sulu," Spock ordered, roughly.

Sulu turned around, still sobbing with Chekov.

"What, sir," Sulu whimpered.

"Quit your blubbering and fire some lasers at the enemy." Spock demanded.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Chekov quivered.

Sulu and Chekov fired off seven lasers in a row at the Romulans, shaking and damaging their ships.

The Romulan leader, Syriin, came on the screen, with three of his other crewmen: Arrgon, Kryppton, and Raadon.

"Ha, well, Mr. Spock…where's your prized Captain Kirk; did he chicken out?" Syriin cackled.

The three crewmen laughed menacingly at the comment.

"My Captain's whereabouts are no concern to the purpose of this conversation." Spock answered.

"Oooooo, hahahahahaha; Mr. Spock, you crack me up!" Syriin laughed, finding him to be hysterical.

Spock raised his eyebrow and gave Syriin a certain look.

"Your Enterprise will never take on us Romulans! We're too overpowering!" Arrgon sneered.

"Oh yeah," Chekov hollered. He reached for the button to fire more lasers, when Sulu grabbed hold of his hand.

"No, not yet; you'll just rile them." Sulu spoke, softly.

"Oh, sure; now you calm down!" Scotty wailed. He was about to be in any state of mind, other than able to command a ship.

"Would you men cool down; you're acting like a bunch of wusses!" Uhura ordered back, irritated with the men's' irrational behavior.

"Yes, Uhura; I would agree they're acting quite illogical at the moment being." Spock commented back.

"Oh, shut up with your logic, Spock, and go back to Vulcan with the rest of your logical people!" Kryppton snarled.

"The ship's my concern, at the moment; I only follow the orders of my Captain." Spock answered, calmly.

"You'll be sorry; you didn't surrender when you should've, Mr. Spock." Syriin snapped.

"That's a risk, I'm willing to take." Spock answered.

Syriin snarled, and then the screen showed the stars and planets, again.

"Mr. Spock, what should we do, now?!" Chekov wailed.

"We will continue to fire or lasers as necessary, but if the Romulans still refuse to surrender…" Spock paused, knowing the only one other solution that would be a sure win for the Enterprise…but it was a huge risk for the entire Romulans fighting them, possibly killing them all. Spock gulped, and then finished his sentence. "If all else fails, I might have to give Command #7."

The whole Bridge gasped.

"Mr. Spock, you can't be serious!" Uhura gasped.

"I'm always serious," Spock answered.

"Mr. Spock, are you out of your Vulcan mind?!" Scotty snapped.

"No one in the entire years of the Federation of Planets has ever ordered Command #7!" Sulu wailed.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu; I'm very much well aware of this factor, but if our methods and tactics continue to fail, there's no other option I'm left with." Spock answered.

Sulu and Chekov looked at each other and gulped, then turned back to Spock.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," They answered, in unison.

Spock nodded and gave the order to continue moving.

**Chapter 11:**

Captain Kirk was working on some paper work, as he sat by Dr. McCoy, who was staring at the wall in silence, praying to God that his water would soon break. He sighed, and turned to Captain Kirk.

"How's that paper work coming, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned, sadly.

Captain Kirk looked up, and then back at his work.

"It's going fine, Bones…how are you, is more important?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"…tired…worried…I ache," Dr. McCoy simply replied.

"Bones…" Captain Kirk paused; he had no idea what he could do to satisfy his dear friend. "I'm here, Bones," He simply could think of.

Dr. McCoy looked up at Captain Kirk with sad eyes and sighed.

"Jim…what if Nurse Chapel's right and…" Dr. McCoy couldn't even finish his sentence, as he shuddered at that fact.

"You gotta stay positive, Bones, or your baby's gonna give up, too." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed and turned to his left, when he felt something explode, like a bomb. He shot up, placed his hand on his belly, and gasped.

"Ha," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"What…what is it, Bones?!" Captain Kirk questioned, worried.

"I felt something…" Dr. McCoy answered, in shock.

"Was it painful," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy suddenly made a face and felt his bed.

"Why is my bed all…?" Dr. McCoy slowly raised his head, feeling tears of joy burning in his eyes. "My water broke…my water broke," Dr. McCoy cheered.

Captain Kirk grinned and ran for a doctor.

"Nurse Chapel; Dr. Reicher; get in here, quick! Bones's water broke!" Captain Kirk answered, with glee.

Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher ran in like cheetahs and immediately examined Dr. McCoy. Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher looked at each other after a while, and both exchanged smiles, and then looked back at Dr. McCoy.

"Your baby's gonna be just fine, now." Dr. Reicher answered, with a smile.

"You're out of the danger zone," Nurse Chapel added.

Dr. McCoy wept tears of joy, knowing his baby was gonna be okay. He looked down at his middle and rubbed it.

"You're okay…you're gonna be okay," Dr. McCoy wept.

Captain Kirk smiled at Dr. McCoy, and then turned to the medical personnel.

"Thank you," Captain Kirk answered.

"Hey, don't thank us; it's up to McCoy and that little tike of his, now." Nurse Chapel answered, with a smile.

Captain Kirk smirked and looked back at Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy looked up at Captain Kirk and all he could do…was smile.

**Chapter 12:**

The Romulans still refused to give up their fight with the Enterprise. Spock was getting desperate, though refused to show it. Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov were already on the verge of losing their everlasting minds.

"Mr. Spock, we're no match for these guys!" Chekov cried.

"What did I tell you about complaining, Mr. Chekov?" Spock questioned, firmly.

"…sorry," Chekov answered.

"Mr. Spock, the Romulans won't surrender to us, no matter how many times we strike them with our lasers!" Sulu exclaimed.

Spock sighed and looked at Scotty for assistance. He really didn't wish to use Command #7, especially knowing that Captain Kirk might be furious knowing the command was ordered.

Scotty ran over to Spock's side, covering his station and being his second in command.

"I'm afraid there's nothing else left, Mr. Spock; we've used every tactic and method known and taught to us by Captain Kirk." Scotty answered, sympathetically. He could sense that Spock didn't wanna give the order as much as the rest of the ship didn't want him to.

Spock sighed and nodded. He leaned over and pressed into the button for the intercom.

"Attention all battle stations, this Commander Spock; prepare your stations for Command #7. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. Spock out," Spock spoke. He flicked off the intercom and turned on the Red Alert button.

Dr. McCoy was now in advanced staged labor, and was in excruciating pain. Captain Kirk held his hand, as Dr. McCoy fought another birth pang, with Dr. Reicher and Nurse Chapel standing by.

"You're doing great, Leonard," Nurse Chapel said, comforting, checking his vitals.

Dr. McCoy did his Lamaze breathing, screaming out in agony once and a while, as well.

"Keep going, Bones; you're doing a great job." Captain Kirk said, comforting.

"Uh…huh…AAAHHHHHHHH," Dr. McCoy screeched.

Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher smiled at each other then at Captain Kirk, who was wiping Dr. McCoy's face with a washcloth. Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy looked up at the two medical personnel.

"What," Captain Kirk asked.

"I think you're ready to go to Delivery, Leonard," Nurse Chapel answered, beaming.

"What," Dr. McCoy asked.

"You're all ready to go…you're about to become a dad." Dr. Reicher answered.

Dr. McCoy grew a weak smile, yet he was glowing.

"I'm gonna have a baby," Dr. McCoy said, beaming, like any parent would.

Captain Kirk smiled at Dr. McCoy. Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher took Dr. McCoy to the operating table, where Captain Kirk stood next to Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher, so he could see the new Enterprise member make her way into the world.

A half-hour had passed; Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher were concentrating deeply on their surgical procedure, as Captain Kirk comforted Dr. McCoy and talked to him. Dr. McCoy could hardly move his head, but could move it side-to-side, but nodding and shaking was mere impossible, or barely noticeable at all.

Captain Kirk smiled at the daddy-to-be.

"How yah doing there, Bones," Captain Kirk asked.

Dr. McCoy sighed, but was smiling slightly.

"Alright, I guess; can't feel anything, though." Dr. McCoy answered, smiling small.

"Don't worry; I'll move your arms, so you can hold your baby, when it gets here." Captain Kirk answered.

"Which shouldn't be long now," Dr. Reicher answered, happily.

Dr. McCoy smiled, knowing his little son or daughter would soon be here.

**Chapter 13:**

Back on the Bridge…

"Is everyone ready," Spock asked.

"Ay yi, Mr. Spock," Scotty reassured.

In Sickbay…

"Alright, Leonard; you're gonna feel some slight pressure in a few minutes…you ready?" Nurse Chapel asked.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"Let's have a baby," Dr. McCoy answered, with a small smile, his eyes closed.

"On my orders," Spock answered.

Sulu grabbed the control.

Nurse Chapel began getting to the baby, making Dr. McCoy grimace and started breathing short, but calm.

"You're doing great, Bones," Captain Kirk said, softly.

"Steady," Spock spoke.

"Easy," Dr. Reicher spoke.

Dr. McCoy let out another big breath, trying to ease the pressure.

"Ready," Spock questioned.

"Almost there," Nurse Chapel spoke.

Dr. McCoy grimaced again and moaned softly.

"FIRE," Spock hollered.

Sulu pressed the button and a 25 ft. wide and 25 ft. tall green laser with pink lasers wrapped around it shot at all the Romulan spaceships, disintegrating some and severely destroying several others.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Syriin and his crew screamed.

"They got us, Commander…they got us!" Arrgon wailed.

"That did it…I'm done," Raadon whimpered.

Dr. McCoy let out a small scream, clenching his teeth together and tightly closing his eyes. Suddenly, what used to be filled with machine noises and beeps was filled with a small, high pitched cry. Nurse Chapel, Dr. Reicher, and Captain Kirk smiled.

"It's a girl," Nurse Chapel said, smiling.

"A girl…I have a baby girl?" Dr. McCoy quivered.

"Beautiful, she is," Dr. Reicher added.

"Is she okay," Dr. McCoy asked.

"She's just fine," Captain Kirk answered.

"I wanna see her," Dr. McCoy answered.

Nurse Chapel brought over the baby wrapped in a crochet baby pink blanket and gave her to Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy held her close to his chest and couldn't help but cry at her existence.

"Hi…hi there…oh, look at you…she's beautiful!" Dr. McCoy wept.

The little girl had light brown hair, which was dark, being wet, and light blue eyes, just like her daddy. Dr. McCoy kissed her tiny head and rubbed the back of her head gently.

"Welcome to the Enterprise, Baby Girl McCoy." Captain Kirk said, welcoming.

Dr. McCoy kissed his little girl, again.

"I love you…I love you, Sweetpea," Dr. McCoy cooed and continued holding his new baby girl close to him and loving her with all his heart.

**Chapter 14: **

"Good job, gentlemen," Scotty cheered.

"We won," Sulu cheered.

"Oh, dear God…I'm alive…oh, thank you, Lord; I'm alive!" Chekov wailed to the Heavens.

Spock simply sat in the Captain's chair with his usual facial expression, when Syriin and his disoriented crew came on the screen.

"Okay, Spock…you win this time, but expect more in the future!" Syriin answered, sounding somewhat afraid.

"I'm not worried, Commander," Spock answered.

"Do you feel anything?" Syriin exclaimed.

"I do not make decisions based on emotions; I am a Vulcan." Spock answered.

"Oh…au revoir," Syriin whined and ended to video call.

"Scotty, if you excuse me, I must go see how the Captain and Doctor are doing," Spock answered.

"Ay yi, Mr. Spock," Scotty answered.

Spock left and went to Sickbay.

Dr. McCoy was back in his medical bed with Captain Kirk sitting next to him, as they admired the new little baby sleeping peacefully in Dr. McCoy's arms.

"She's beautiful, Bones," Captain Kirk cooed.

"An absolute little angel," Dr. McCoy softly, spoke.

He rubbed his daughter's tiny cheek with his finger. She took fist to see what it was; once satisfied, she put her fist back down, and let Dr. McCoy continue rubbing her cheek.

Spock came in and found the two.

"I see the baby finally decided to show up." Spock simply answered.

"She sure did," Captain Kirk cried.

"Sshhhhhh, Jim; you'll wake the baby," Dr. McCoy answered, smiling; that saying wouldn't be so cliché anymore.

"What's her name," Spock asked. He sat down next to Captain Kirk.

"Yeah, Bones; my tiny new crew member needs a name." Captain Kirk spoke, teasingly.

Dr. McCoy smiled at her.

"Julia Eleanor," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Julia Eleanor…it's pretty," Captain Kirk answered.

"Julia, meaning 'youthful'," Spock answered.

"Eleanor, being after my mother," Dr. McCoy added, too lost in his little girl.

"Well, I think we should leave the dad be and bond with his little Julia." Captain Kirk answered, smiling.

"Right you are, Captain; I can tell you about Command #7," Spock added.

"What made you resort to using Command #7," Captain Kirk asked, his eyes bulging.

Spock started explaining to Captain Kirk, as they left Sickbay. Dr. McCoy smiled then looked back at baby Julia. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then smiled at her. He placed Julia next to him and leaned against his pillow, holding her close to him.

"Why don't you and I take a little nap; we've both had a hard and long day." Dr. McCoy spoke, smiling.

Julia simply continued to sleep.

Dr. McCoy smiled and rubbed Julia's tiny arm.

"I love you, Julia," Dr. McCoy said, sweetly. He closed his eyes, holding his daughter close to him, and they both fell asleep.

**Chapter 15:**

(A few months later…)

Dr. McCoy was sitting in his desk in Sickbay with a four month old baby Julia in his lap. Captain Kirk had made it, so Dr. McCoy could take Julia with him whenever possible, though he left her in the care of Captain Kirk or Spock when absolutely necessary.

Julia was chewing on a baby toy Star Base had given to her as a gift. Dr. McCoy looked down at her, when she began making coo noises and smiled.

"What are you talking about there, munchkin…huh?" Dr. McCoy cooed.

Julia smiled at her daddy and cooed again.

Dr. McCoy smiled and picked up Julia and placed her on his shoulder, as he got up and walked around with her, holding her back and bottom. Julia looked over her daddy's shoulder at all the new things around her, wondering what they were and what they did. Julia laid her head on her daddy's shoulder and cooed, while smiling.

Dr. McCoy looked over, smiled, and kissed his baby's tiny head and began rocking her gently side to side, when Captain Kirk and Spock came into Sickbay finding the two of them.

"Is Daddy spoiling you," Captain Kirk cooed, at Julia.

Dr. McCoy turned around and smiled while bouncing Julia lightly.

"What are you two doing here?" Dr. McCoy asked, happily.

"Just wanting to know if you wanna transport down with us to Elana II," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy smiled, as he looked down at Julia and shook his head.

"No, I think I'll stay here and hang out with my little munchkin," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Alright, Dada; have fun," Captain Kirk teased. Spock followed Captain Kirk to the transporting room. Dr. McCoy sat back down in his chair and looked at Julia. Julia smiled and cooed, again. Dr. McCoy kissed her tiny forehead and gently rocked her back and forth.


End file.
